Un coeur qui bat
by mokoshna
Summary: Yaoi, TakumiXSakuraba. Quand deux joueurs moyens essaient de s'associer pour battre ceux d'exception, cela ne se passe pas sans effort. Sakuraba le sait bien, lui dont le coeur s'affole devant Takumi...


**Titre : **Un coeur qui bat

**Auteur :** Mokoshna

**Fandom :** Eyeshield 21

**Persos/Couple :** Takami/Sakuraba

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 est la propriété de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki.

**Prompt : **Une fic Eyeshield sur Takami et Sakuraba avec combinés au pairing : l'évolution de personnage, l'angst par extension, les amours naissantes.

**Notes :** Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer sur un rythme aussi lent, mais ma foi, ça change.

* * *

Était-il possible de sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre et de continuer à vivre pour autant ? C'était la question que se posait Haruto. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur ses joues ; et son cœur, ce cœur qui n'était pas loin de lâcher à chaque entraînement qu'il subissait avec les génies de son équipe, ce cœur-là refusait de le laisser tranquille. Les mots de Takami résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Cela lui procurait à la fois une sensation délicieuse, proche du plaisir, et une douleur indicible mêlée de tristesse.

Takami l'avait attendu cinq ans. Takami croyait en lui et le respectait non seulement en tant que joueur, mais en tant qu'homme, en tant qu'ami. Haruto n'avait plus été aussi ému depuis longtemps. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il se sentait bien incapable de les arrêter, il ne le souhaitait même pas.

Ce fut Shin qui le trouva en premier. Sans doute voulait-il lui aussi se désaltérer au distributeur comme lui, avant qu'il ne surprenne la conversation entre Takami et les autres. Son regard indifférent se posa sur Haruto et, lentement, il hocha la tête.

— Tu en veux ? fit simplement Haruto en lui tendant la canette qu'il avait à la main. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte, tu peux y aller.

Il se remit debout d'un mouvement et essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la main. Shin n'avait pas bougé.

— Je n'ai plus soif, ajouta Haruto, sans se soucier du silence de Shin. Je crois que je vais encore m'entraîner un peu. Ça te dit ? Une séance de passes.

Shin se saisit de la canette et hocha de nouveau la tête. Il était temps : Takami et les autres rentraient. Haruto entendit le bruit de leurs pas sans les voir, car il avait tourné le dos à la terrasse pour pouvoir parler à Shin. Il se raidit.

— Sakuraba ? fit la voix indécise de Takami.

— On se retrouve en bas, fit Haruto dans un souffle. N'oublie pas, Shin.

Et il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Ce n'était pas très correct vis-à-vis de Takami ou même de Shin, mais Haruto n'y pouvait rien : il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le regard de Takami. Il fallait qu'il s'endurcisse encore, qu'il réunisse tout son courage et toute sa volonté. S'il devait se lancer aux trousses des génies du football américain qui l'entouraient et s'il voulait avoir une chance d'y arriver, il devrait faire appel à toutes ses ressources, à tout ce potentiel médiocre qu'il possédait.

Pour cela, il avait besoin de Takami. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il avait encore une chose à faire.

**o-o-o**

Le bruit de dizaines de pieds qui courent, encore et encore. Des souffles rauques et une odeur tenace de transpiration. Haruto aimait cette atmosphère.

— Takami.

En tête de file était le quaterback, Takami. Haruto avait hésité longtemps avant de le rattraper, mais une fois que l'idée s'était installée dans sa tête, elle avait refusé de la quitter. C'était le moment idéal pour se réconcilier avec lui ; Haruto le savait, mais quelque part, il craignait cette issue. Takami n'était qu'à quelques pas ; il n'y avait plus à hésiter maintenant qu'il l'avait appelé.

— J'ai passé des coups de fils, hier.

Sa voix tremblait bien un peu ! Takami le regardait avec des yeux ronds ; il ne comprenait pas.

— J'ai rompu tout contact avec Jori Prod.

Voilà, c'était dit. L'expression ahurie de Takami aurait pu être drôle si Haruto avait eu l'envie de rire ; mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait plutôt envie de se terrer dans un trou pendant une bonne centaine d'années.

— Je pars devant !

Et le voilà parti, sans avoir le cœur de ralentir pour attendre les autres. Quelle honte ! Il n'avait pas envie que Takami le voie en cet instant. Haruto avait les joues en feu, il pouvait le sentir malgré la chaleur et la fatigue. Avait-il été ridicule ? Takami avait-il bien compris son message ? Comme en réponse à ces questions, son ami se lança à ses trousses, forçant l'allure malgré l'état de sa jambe. Haruto ne ralentit pas. Ç'aurait été une injure face aux efforts fournis par Takami. Derrière eux, les autres membres de l'équipe commençaient à accélérer leur course, mais Takami et Haruto avaient trop d'avance pour qu'ils puissent les rattraper. Cela rendait Haruto plus heureux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

Un long escalier raide aux marches de pierre branlantes était la dernière étape. Haruto y grimpa quatre à quatre, pressé d'en finir. Dans son dos, le souffle de Takami faisait écho à ses pas. Son regard brûlant lui creusait la nuque, lui procurant une merveilleuse sensation de bien-être. Il se sentait chez lui, à sa place.

Une vision incroyable les attendait. Haruto en eut le souffle coupé : là, sous ses yeux, s'étendait une mer de nuages à nulle autre pareille, puisqu'elle avait été atteinte au prix de tant d'efforts.

— Nous voici à l'endroit le plus élevé du Japon, dit Takami d'un air solennel avant de lui lancer un ballon que Haruto attrapa de justesse.

Haruto le fixa sans comprendre.

— Ce que tu viens de capter, Sakuraba, c'est la plus haute passe jamais tentée au Japon.

Leurs regards se tournèrent en même temps vers l'horizon.

— Nous mesurons environ 1m90 chacun. Même Ikkyû sera bien incapable d'intercepter une passe aussi élevée. À nous deux nous allons battre tous ces surdoués du top niveau !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Haruto se surprit à sourire. Ces quelques mots avaient suffi à lui redonner courage et force.

Il savait qu'avec l'aide de Takami, il y arriverait.

**o-o-o**

Tous les jours, aller au-delà de ses forces, s'entraîner jusqu'à perdre son souffle et une partie de sa raison, peut-être. Haruto ne regrettait absolument rien. Tous les jours, Takami et lui allaient au-delà de leurs limites, encore un peu, un tout petit peu chaque jour. Chaque minute passée en compagnie de Takami était précieuse, car elle renforçait ce lien qui les unissait. Un peu plus, tout doucement, ils commençaient à rattraper les surdoués du groupe, tous les Shin et les Otawara qui les remarquaient à peine, tant ils étaient loin d'eux... mais pas à pas, avec patience et détermination, ils gagnaient un peu de terrain, et un jour, ils se l'étaient juré, ils les regarderaient en face, d'égaux à égaux, avant de les dépasser. C'était leur but, leur voie, leur sacerdoce.

Haruto rentrait rarement avant minuit. Ses parents s'étaient habitués à son rythme de vie depuis qu'il avait signé avec Jori Prod ; Miracle Itô le forçait bien souvent à découcher pour pouvoir remplir ses fonctions plus rapidement, quitte à l'accompagner personnellement en voiture jusqu'à son lycée. Haruto s'était plié à tout avec une docilité qui lui donnait presque envie de vomir, à présent qu'il avait acquis son indépendance. Plus jamais. Plus jamais il n'obéirait aux ordres d'autrui, quitte à oublier ses rêves et ses espoirs. Il avait goûté à cet esprit de compétition qui le faisait poursuivre de toutes ses forces Shin et les autres ; il avait trop donné de lui-même pour regarder en arrière et se laisser berner par d'autres.

— Je veux changer, dit-il un soir après son entraînement quotidien avec Takami. Je veux être plus fort.

— Je sais, dit Takami.

Ils étaient si épuisés qu'ils s'étaient effondrés de concert sur le terrain, comme deux sacs abandonnés. Haruto avait tellement mal partout qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ; pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. La sueur lui collait les cheveux contre le front et les joues ; c'était très désagréable. Il se força à se mettre sur un coude et se saisit d'une mèche trempée.

— Je devrais les couper. Ils sont trop longs. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Takami ?

— Comme tu veux. Ce sont tes cheveux. Même s'il est vrai que ce serait plus pratique. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Haruto s'était juré de ne plus se plier aux désirs des autres, de décider par lui-même de ce qu'il voulait. Il eut un petit rire qui le prit par surprise.

— Qui sait ? Un reste de coquetterie, peut-être...

— Ce que c'est que d'avoir affaire à un ancien mannequin ! plaisanta Takami. Ça pense à leur look avant leurs performances sportives !

— C'est faux, grommela Haruto en fronçant les sourcils.

Takami s'assit avec le sourire.

— Tu sais que je plaisante. Si tu veux te couper les cheveux, vas-y. Si tu ne le veux pas, alors ne le fais pas. Tu peux toujours les attacher.

Haruto baissa les yeux.

— Je voulais juste avoir ton avis.

— C'est important pour toi de les garder longs ?

— Non, mais...

Mais Takami ne l'avait jamais connu que les cheveux longs. Takami, s'il n'avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt à son parcours d'idole, n'en avait pas moins admis, avec tous les autres, que Haruto méritait ce métier à cause de son beau visage et de son physique. C'était idiot de penser ainsi, Haruto le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : et si Takami n'aimait pas le nouveau look que lui donneraient des cheveux coupés très courts ?

— Ridicule, chuchota-t-il en se massant le front.

— Quoi ?

Takami le regardait d'un air inquiet.

— Rien. Je me disais seulement que j'étais ridicule parce que j'ai mes vieux réflexes d'idole qui me reviennent des fois, tu sais.

— Je ne trouve pas, dit Takami. C'est normal, tu as été idole pendant plus d'un an. C'est difficile de se débarrasser en un jour d'une partie de sa vie.

— Je la déteste. À cause de ça, j'ai failli m'éloigner du football américain.

— Pas moi.

Ces mots surprirent Haruto.

— Pourquoi ? Ma carrière a bien failli briser ton rêve. Si j'étais resté une idole, j'aurais fini par abandonner le football américain !

Takami haussa les épaules.

— Ça fait partie de toi, comme tes cheveux. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, comme tes cheveux longs, je n'ai rien à dire. Mais... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... c'est toujours toi, tu comprends ? Avant d'être une idole ou un receveur, tu es Haruto. Tu le serais même avec des cheveux courts ou une bosse sur le dos.

Il se mit à rire. On voyait bien qu'il était gêné.

— J'en ai peut-être trop dit. Maintenant c'est moi qui ai l'air ridicule.

— Je ne trouve pas.

Haruto lui fit un large sourire. Takami l'étonnait chaque jour davantage. Cet être apparemment banal était si exceptionnel à ses yeux, il s'émerveillait que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte avant lui. Ou peut-être le coach l'avait-il vu en premier en le mettant en tant que quaterback d'Ôjo ? Chaque jour, Haruto remerciait le ciel de l'avoir mis sur sa route.

Ils se levèrent pour rentrer. Ce soir-là, le sourire que Takami avait sur les lèvres hanta les rêves de Haruto.

**o-o-o**

Était-il possible d'arrêter de dormir et de continuer à vivre pour autant ? Haruto se souvint de s'être posé une question similaire quelques temps auparavant, mais il était si fatigué qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand. Le matin, il devait se lever pour aller en cours, puis le soir il s'entraînait avec l'équipe pour finir sur son entraînement spécial avec Takami. S'il n'y avait que cela, il l'aurait supporté sans problème, mais depuis peu il n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement... et il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi. D'habitude, il était si épuisé après l'entraînement qu'il s'écroulait dans son lit une fois arrivé chez lui ; seuls le réveil et la perspective d'une nouvelle journée où il jouerait au football et reverrait Takami parvenait à le réveiller le lendemain.

À présent, il passait ses nuits à se tourner dans son lit. Le sommeil le fuyait. Il tombait dans une espèce de somnolence incomplète qui le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose ; le lendemain, il se levait avec des cernes sous les yeux et l'impression désagréable d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, sans pouvoir se souvenir de quoi il pouvait s'agir. C'en était venu à un tel point qu'il rata une passe décisive durant l'entraînement. Furieux de le voir si peu attentif, Gunpei l'expédia illico sur le banc de touche pour qu'il se repose.

— T'as l'air au bout du rouleau, lui fit remarquer Otawara de son éternelle manière bourrue. T'es constipé, ou quoi ? Faut bouffer plus de légumes !

Haruto lui fit un faible sourire.

— Non. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, ça va passer.

— Il a raison, dit Koharu en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau. Tu devrais te ménager, non ?

Koharu rougit quand il lui prit la bouteille des mains. Leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés ; gêné, Haruto avait baissé les yeux et s'était contenté de secouer la tête.

— Je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter, Koharu.

La pauvre fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Haruto savait qu'elle avait une sorte de béguin pour lui ; peu de filles qui l'approchaient ne l'avaient pas. Plusieurs magazines s'étaient même mis en tête de les décrire comme un couple potentiel à l'époque où il était leur cible. Seule fille présente dans l'entourage de l'équipe, mignonne et gentille, et qui plus est dévouée à son équipe : Wakana Koharu était la petite amie idéale pour Haruto Sakuraba, la star du football d'Ôjo.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur infondée, tout comme Haruto n'était pas la star d'Ôjo. Il n'avait pas de vues sur Koharu et elle non plus, même si elle se comportait quelquefois comme une jeune fille amoureuse en sa présence. Elle était trop pure pour cela et lui n'était tout simplement pas intéressé. L'aurait-il été, comment aurait-il pu envisager une relation, avec le peu de temps dont il disposait après les cours et l'entraînement ?

— Oho, tonna Otawara avec son tact habituel, les deux tourtereaux roucoulent encore !

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria Koharu. Je m'inquiétais juste pour la santé de Sakuraba !

— Quoi ? Vous sortez pas ensemble ?

— Bien sûr que non !

Leur conversation avait attiré l'attention du reste de l'équipe. Chacun se mit à commenter de son côté, ce qui embarrassa encore plus Koharu. Haruto, lui, se contenta d'en rire, car il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de plaisanteries de la part de ses coéquipiers. Gunpei n'intervint pas ; sans doute trouvait-il cela drôle à sa façon, ou alors il voulait lui laisser un peu de lest en le voyant si fatigué... Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait de rire avec les autres fit beaucoup de bien à Haruto ; il se sentait ragaillardi.

Les seuls à ne pas rire étaient Shin et Takami. Shin, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas bien la raison de tous ces éclats. Et Takami...

Mais cela, Haruto ne l'apprit que bien plus tard.

**o-o-o**

Un cœur qui bat est une chose extraordinaire. Haruto le savait : depuis le temps qu'il poussait son cœur jusqu'à ses extrêmes limites, il avait appris à respecter cet organe vital comme il se devait. Son cœur lui permettait de se dépasser au football américain, mais aussi d'éprouver toute cette palette de sentiments que lui inspirait ce sport qu'il chérissait tant. Amour. Frustration. Passion. Désespoir, parfois, en se voyant encore si loin des génies qui l'entouraient.

Et parfois, un cœur qui bat est aussi un sujet de confusion.

Le cœur de Haruto ne cessait de s'emballer lorsque Takami se baissait vers lui pour lui chuchoter une technique à l'oreille, quand son souffle lui frôlait la peau comme une brise rafraîchissante durant la canicule. Le moindre toucher le mettait dans tous ses états ; un seul regard et il sentait son attention chuter de manière drastique. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu rêve !

Haruto ne dormait plus la nuit, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Du moins, ne le savait pas. La veille, il avait commencé à entrevoir un début de réponse, et celle-ci l'avait tellement déconcerté qu'il aurait presque voulu ne rien savoir, et tant pis pour ses nuits blanches.

— _Haruto_, avait dit le Takami de son rêve. _Haruto, je t'aime. Fais-moi l'amour._

Ridicule, insensé, inimaginable ! Dans son rêve, Haruto avait obéi à cette demande et s'était emparé du corps de Takami. Il l'avait aimé, comme il aurait aimé une femme. Impossible ! Ni lui ni Takami n'avait cette inclination !

— _Je t'aime_, ne cessait de répéter le Takami de son rêve.

Le cœur de Haruto battait à tout rompre à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce rêve maudit. Était-ce pour cela qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir ? Et ce sentiment de culpabilité au matin, était-ce parce que la nuit, il ne cessait, encore et encore, de faire l'amour à Takami ?

Depuis qu'il avait découvert la cause de ses nuits blanches, Haruto dormait très bien la nuit. Il se réveillait juste avec les draps souillés et l'image d'un Takami terriblement sensuel qui le suppliait de l'aimer. C'était plus que troublant, au point que Haruto n'arrivait plus à regarder Takami en face. Le pire était durant les entraînements : certes, il faisait de son mieux et poussait son corps pour effectuer tous les exercices, mais une fois qu'il avait fini, il se dépêchait de rentrer sans jeter un regard à Takami ou échanger un mot avec lui. Au bout d'une semaine de ce régime, Takami avait sûrement dû remarquer quelque chose, mais Haruto était si confus qu'il n'osait pas aller le voir pour s'excuser.

— Quelque chose a changé, lui dit un jour Shin.

Le cœur de Haruto cessa de battre durant une seconde.

— Ah bon ?

— Takami est bizarre. Ça se ressent dans l'entraînement.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? fit Haruto d'une voix tremblante.

Shin l'observa longuement, sans faire aucun commentaire. Haruto avait l'impression d'être mis à nu ; il détourna le regard sans oser dire à Shin d'arrêter. Il se sentait aussi faible qu'un enfant pris en flagrant délit de vol de bonbons.

— Ah, fit Shin en retournant sur le terrain.

Ils n'en reparlèrent plus, mais plus d'une fois, Haruto sentit le regard de Shin posé sur lui.

**o-o-o**

En fin de compte, Haruto finit par demander à Koharu de sortir avec lui. Cette décision le prit autant par surprise qu'elle et c'est sans doute pourquoi elle accepta, mais le mal était fait. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, d'ailleurs : avec une petite amie, les drôles de rêves qu'il faisait s'effaceraient sûrement, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'une phase provoquée par l'attachement qu'il avait pour Takami et le fait qu'ils se voyaient si souvent à cause de l'entraînement. Si Haruto trouvait une autre cible à ses désirs légitimes d'adolescent, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Il ne serait plus troublé par la simple présence de Takami et pourrait continuer à jouer convenablement.

Du reste, la relation qu'il entretenait avec Koharu ne changea pas tellement. Ils se voyaient durant les entraînements de groupe et quelquefois en classe, mais c'était tout. Une fois, ils étaient allés au cinéma ensemble et s'étaient à peine tenus la main. Haruto avait payé leurs places et le restaurant, puis il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle et ils s'étaient quittés en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Le lendemain, toute l'école savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

— Je le savais ! beugla Otawara en les voyant arriver. J'étais sûr que vous étiez ensemble !

— C'est pour ça que t'étais si bizarre ces derniers temps, avoue, séducteur ! dit Kanzaki avec un sourire entendu. T'étais tout chose parce que t'avais envie d'inviter Koharu à sortir avec toi !

Gunpei coupa court à ces commérages.

— Ça suffit, grogna-t-il. On n'est pas là pour causer amourettes. Otawara ! Mets-toi en place au lieu de faire l'imbécile !

Il fallut bien quitter l'atmosphère bonne enfant pour revenir aux choses sérieuses. Haruto en était reconnaissant à Gunpei. Il chercha Takami des yeux et le trouva aux côtés de Shin, les poings serrés. Son visage était indéchiffrable.

— Takami ?

— Félicitations, croassa Takami avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

— Taka...

Une main ferme l'arrêta avant qu'il ait pu se précipiter à la suite de Takami. Shin. Haruto lui jeta un regard irrité.

— Lâche-moi ! Takami est...

— Laisse-le. C'est mieux.

— Quoi ?

— Sakuraba ! hurla Gunpei. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Mets-toi en place avec les autres !

Haruto obtempéra, mais ce n'était que partie remise.

**o-o-o**

Le rêve reprit de plus belle les nuits suivantes, en plus intense encore. Haruto se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, en larmes, avant son aboutissement. Entendre Takami lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui brisait le cœur. Le voir ainsi, nu et vulnérable, le remplissait d'une mélancolie indescriptible. Comme il était malheureux !

Tout était tendu, à l'école comme à l'entraînement. Takami refusait de lui parler ou de le regarder en face. Haruto ne savait que faire, et sa relation avec Koharu qui n'évoluait pas, qui le faisait même regretter d'avoir voulu la débuter...

— Je suis pathétique, chuchota-t-il à la nuit en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Des draps souillés toutes les nuits et des cernes à n'en plus finir. Un cœur lourd, un cœur qui bat de travers. Haruto aurait voulu n'avoir jamais existé. Si le football américain ne lui suffisait plus, que pouvait-il faire ? Takami le haïrait sûrement en apprenant le tour qu'avaient pris ses sentiments. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

— Je l'aime, dit-il encore, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Je l'aime.

Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et pleura.

**o-o-o**

Dès le lendemain, il rompit sa relation avec Koharu. Elle l'accepta sans faire d'esclandre, car elle non plus n'était pas très à l'aise en tant que sa petite amie, et ils se séparèrent bons amis. Haruto eut tout juste le temps de passer chez le coiffeur avant l'entraînement.

Un cri de surprise général l'accueillit aux vestiaires, et pour cause : il avait fait raser ses beaux cheveux blonds, au point qu'on voyait presque son crâne. Quel changement ! Les cris de surprise laissèrent place à l'enthousiasme : on le trouvait beaucoup plus viril comme cela, un vrai sportif en somme. Haruto ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou outré par le fait que ses coéquipiers ne le considéraient pas comme un « vrai sportif » avec son ancienne coupe. Il opta pour la première décision.

Takami n'avait rien dit, ni Shin, même s'ils avaient comme les autres manifesté de la surprise en le voyant. Cela ne le découragea pour autant : ils avaient tout le temps de parler après.

Finis les doutes. S'il voulait monter au sommet avec Takami, Haruto devait mettre les choses au clair le plus tôt possible. Que Takami l'accepte ou le rejette, il avait pris sa décision : dès ce soir, il confesserait son amour.

**o-o-o**

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils pensèrent enfin à se reposer. Takami n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée, même pour indiquer à Haruto de se mettre en place. Les lancers s'étaient faits dans le silence le plus total, seulement interrompu par les râles de Haruto qui se jetait en avant pour intercepter la balle.

Ne plus avoir de cheveux qui allaient partout et gênaient sa visibilité était décidément bien pratique. Haruto regretta de ne pas les avoir coupés plus tôt. Peut-être même ce changement aurait-il pu influencer son comportement vis-à-vis de Takami ?

Non. Il avait fallu toutes ces indécisions et toutes ces erreurs pour que Haruto puisse enfin admettre ses limites et affermir sa volonté. Ce qui était vrai pour le football américain était aussi valable pour son cœur : au prix de désillusions et de peines, il avait construit sa volonté pour qu'elle soit indéfectible. Il était un joueur médiocre mais à force d'entraînement et par sa collaboration avec Takami, il pouvait espérer rivaliser avec les plus grands. Et s'il voulait gagner l'affection de Takami ou au moins faire en sorte que son propre attachement ne soit pas un handicap pour leur jeu, il devait affronter Takami et le regard qu'il lui porterait après sa confession. Leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même, mais c'en était déjà venu à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer.

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire, fit-il d'une voix forte en se plantant devant Takami.

Takami était en train de ramasser les balles ; il jeta un regard confus à Haruto avant de se détourner d'un air indifférent. Pourtant, durant une fraction de seconde, Haruto avait perçu une étrange lueur dans les yeux de son ami, lueur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas...

— Il est tard, dit Takami. On ferait mieux de rentrer dormir.

— J'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, insista Haruto. On a à se parler. Je regrette d'avoir retardé tout ça, mais c'est vrai. Takami...

— Quoi ? l'interrompit son ami avec agacement. Nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Chaque jour, tu deviens plus fort, notre équipe s'endurcit. Que demander de plus ?

— J'ai rompu avec Koharu.

Takami en lâcha les ballons.

— Quoi ?

— On n'avait rien à faire ensemble, avec j'ai rompu avec elle. Elle était d'accord avec moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je te l'ai dit.

— Mais vous étiez si... Tu étais...

Takami se frotta les tempes avec une expression de douleur.

— Je ne te comprends pas. Un coup tu prends une décision, et le lendemain tu décides de tout laisser tomber...

— Parce que c'était une erreur, affirma Haruto. Comme ça avait été une erreur de signer avec Jori Prod. J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux pour prendre la bonne décision.

— Je me demande... et maintenant ? Tu vas continuer à jouer quand même, alors pourquoi me dire ça à moi ?

Haruto serra les poings, nerveux. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il avait une trouille de tous les diables.

— J'ai rompu avec elle parce que nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble. J'ai des vues ailleurs.

Il y eut un long silence.

— Ah ? dit finalement Takami, d'une voix qui tremblait bien un peu. Et t'as décidé de te lancer après cette fille ? Félicitations.

— C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit après avoir appris pour Koharu.

Takami parut agacé.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?

— Tu ne veux pas savoir qui ?

— Qui ? fit Takami avec incrédulité. En quoi ça me regarde ? C'est ta vie amoureuse !

— Je veux le lui faire savoir. Mais je ne peux pas y arriver seul. J'ai besoin de toi.

— Ah.

Takami baissa les yeux.

— C'est quelle fille, alors ? Un membre de ton fan-club ?

— Ce n'est pas une fille.

Voilà, c'était dit. La prochaine étape serait encore plus difficile mais si Takami arrivait déjà à accepter cela, ce ne serait pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? En face de lui, Takami s'était tu, encore une fois. Puis, lentement, il leva un visage froid vers lui.

— Je vois. C'est Shin, hein ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps, et avec ton obsession à vouloir le rattraper coûte que coûte...

— Quoi ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vous jugerai pas. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je vous encouragerai. Vous êtes mes amis, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et sans plus de façons, Takami tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les vestiaires. Haruto était trop abasourdi pour répondre. Quand il s'aperçut de son erreur, Takami était déjà loin. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les vestiaires et que ce malentendu ne s'installe définitivement.

— Tu fais fausse route !

D'un geste brusque, Haruto se saisit de la main de Takami qu'il serra fort, au point que Takami en pousse un cri de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi, tu vas me casser le poignet !

— Ce n'est pas Shin ! s'écria Haruto, hors d'haleine. C'est toi !

Les yeux de Takami s'agrandirent démesurément.

— Quoi ?

— C'est toi ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi !

Haruto se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Quel imbécile ! C'était la pire façon de lui avouer ! Il le lâcha illico pour se confondre en excuses.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas homo... ou peut-être que si, mais avec toi... et toi seulement... je crois... je sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais regardé de garçon avant, et avec le foot et tout ça et je crois que je radote, arrête-moi, je suis désolé, ne me hais pas, pardon...

Haruto n'eut pas le temps de continuer : de même qu'il s'était précipité pour se saisir de la main de Takami, Takami lui plaqua brusquement une main moite sur la bouche. Un immense sourire, mi-ravissement mi-incrédulité, ornait ses lèvres.

— Quoi ? Reprends depuis le début, je ne comprends rien.

Haruto prit une grande inspiration.

— Je t'aime, finit-il par dire quand il eut jugé qu'il était prêt. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne suis sorti avec Koharu que pour essayer de t'oublier, mais c'était une erreur, une autre de plus. Je m'en suis aperçu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de casser avec elle. Et aussi de me couper les cheveux, un peu, je crois. Ça fait un sacré changement, hein ?

Takami fronça les sourcils.

— Tu es... amoureux de moi.

— Oui.

— Tu es sûr ? C'est peut-être une phase. On se connaît depuis longtemps, on est ensemble presque le tiers de la journée, et on a un rêve en commun.

— Et alors ? s'indigna Haruto. Je connais Shin depuis plus longtemps, on est ensemble pas mal de temps aussi et mon rêve le concerne, et pourtant je n'éprouve pas la même chose pour lui que pour toi !

— Peut-être pas une phase, alors... Une sorte de dévouement excessif, peut-être ? Un peu comme ces jeunes filles qui se mettent à aimer une de leurs aînées parce qu'elle représente leur idéal ou quelque chose du genre.

Sur le coup, Haruto s'énerva presque.

— Et d'un, je ne suis pas une fille, et de deux, tu ne crois pas que depuis le temps, je me suis pas déjà posé toutes ces questions et davantage ? Ce que je ressens pour toi ne date pas d'hier !

Cette fois, ce fut Takami qui en resta bouche bée.

— Quoi ?

— C'est vrai. Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, au point que ça m'empêche de dormir correctement. Et...

Haruto en rougit de honte, mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour que Takami le croie...

— Ce sont des rêves érotiques. Si ce que j'éprouvais pour toi n'était qu'une sorte d'admiration comme tu dis, je ne pense pas que j'irais aussi loin dans ces rêves. Je t'embrasse. Je te fais l'amour. Et j'aime ça.

— Oh.

Ils devaient avoir l'air bêtes, à rester planter l'un devant l'autre près du banc de touche, sans s'échanger un regard tellement ils étaient gênés. Haruto ne savait pas si son cœur avait cessé de battre ou s'il battait trop fort ; tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était une espèce de bourdonnement indistinct qui lui donnait la nausée. Takami fit un pas vers lui et leva la main. Voulait-il le frapper pour avoir été aussi insolent ? Haruto ferma les yeux et se prépara au choc.

— Tu as toujours été comme ça, chuchota Takami en lui caressant la joue. Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux, mais quand tu te décides enfin, ce n'est jamais à moitié. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Haruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Takami. Ce qu'il y vit le mit presque en transe.

— Oh.

Le sourire de Takami était plus beau que tout ce que Haruto avait jamais vu. Il lui prit la main, et, lentement, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les vestiaires.

**FIN**


End file.
